


Irrefutably Seduced

by gumpekulla



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Sex, Android Ally Connor, Android Hank Anderson, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, No Angst, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Spanking, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumpekulla/pseuds/gumpekulla
Summary: He needs to get this ridiculous crush under control, before Hank finally decided to confront him about it. It would bemortifying.(Things doesn't really go to plan, but Connor really can't complain.)





	Irrefutably Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to title this "Connor is a thirsty slut for Hank's cock" but that felt more like a true statement than a creative title.
> 
> Anyone else thirsty for daddy bear Hank? No?..heh.
> 
> English isn't my native language, this might be covered in typos, and I'm sorry.
> 
> I needed an outlet for my kinks. Beware the filth.
> 
> (If I've missed tagging something, please let me know).
> 
> TO ANY FANS OF GAVIN REED, I AM SORRY. I find him an irredeemable character that is shitty and should've been fired from his job long ago. I'm sure people write his character beautifully in fandom and has written him into a rounded character that's much more likeable. But he gives me the hives so, yeah.
> 
> He just makes a cameo anyway so it shouldn't be that upsetting. Also Connor is in a bad mood, so blame it in that.
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY
> 
> ALSO HUMAN CONNOR IS A GODDAMN GENIUS BUT HE HAS HIS ISSUES MMKAY
> 
> (EDIT: I skimmed through it and fixed some of the more glaringly obvious mistakes in the story. Typing fics on your phone is HARD)

xXx

 

Something about Androids has always creeped Connor out. They're so very _lifelike,_ yet they're treated like any other commodity made for human convenience. Easily bought, easily replaced, their sole purpose is to serve humanity. Why, then, Connor can't help but wonder, would they put a _human_ face on these machines? It said something about humanity that made Connor feel decidedly ill at ease; he became a police officer, now Detective, to _protect_ people from being treated the way Androids are.

There are those around him who are quick to remind him these machines have no feelings, but Connor can't help but _wonder,_ sometimes. Just because these Androids can't _feel,_ doesn't excuse the way they're so easily _abused._ There is a general consensus that a person who harms animals is not many steps from escalating to abuse of another human. Who is to say these violent acts against Androids, who look so much like humans, won't desensitize their abusers until harming another person would seem just as easy?

There's also a quiet, secret doubt that Connor doesn't put words to. The theory of desensitization in correlation to Android 'property damage’ is all well and good on an intellectual level, with those who enjoy a good debate, but working alongside people such a Detective Gavin Reed does not lend to a harmonious working environment should one sympathize _too_ openly with the machines that are effectively killing the job market. Even if these recent _deviant_ cases only further plants that seed of doubt in his mind.

So Connor does what he can, which isn't much, and he tries not to feel guilty about it. He makes sure to follow through on each 'damage report’, to investigate fully when another Android has been thrashed as a result of angry Anti-Android protesters or their owners being displeased by the service provided, or some such excuse. The Androids over at Eden’s club are the worst; there is no end to the depravity found in humans’ sexuality.

These type of jobs aren't popular among his colleagues, seen more as a waste of time, and he stacks up on a lot of favors taking over some of them. He gains a reputation for being somewhat of a workaholic, having one of the heaviest caseloads, and being something of a suck-up clamoring for a promotion. He's certainly Captain Fowler's favorite, dubious as that title may be. Which might explain why he's called into his office with Lieutenant Collins and the new Android officer sent by Cyberlife, a HK800.

“Detective Anderson, Lieutenant Collin has requested you on the deviant case,” Captain Fowler explains, gesturing towards where the older colleague stands.

Behind him, back straight and face neutral, is the HK800. Unlike the majority of Androids, this one has been given the appearance of an older human, presumably to blend in better and create an aura of authority and experience through the perceived age. He's got a pleasant face, wrinkled, but with striking blue eyes and gray hair. A neatly trimmed beard is also an unusual sight, making him standing out further from his fellow Androids. His uniform is neat, _Cyberlife_ and his model number glowing the same blue as the LED on his temple.

Connor startles when he's caught staring, the Android tilting his head in what must be an imitation of curiosity, but is most likely just an indication that he is processing and analyzing Connor's behaviour. Connor feels incredibly self-conscious, and berates himself for it. He turns his attention fully to Captain Fowler again.

“Yes sir,” Connor acknowledges his statement. “What would you like me to do with my other cases?”

Captain Fowler sighs. “We're overrun with bullshit at the moment, but the deviant case is a priority. Lieutenant Collins will fill you in. For now, I’m having Detective Reed take over your caseload temporarily. Just, get done with this quickly.”

The Captain turns to Collins, a scowl on his face, pointing a finger at him. “This is all the help you’re getting, copy? I can't fucking spare anymore officers on this nonsense. Your judgement better be fucking solid on this one. I agree Anderson is our resident expert on Androids, so I’ll allow it. Now get the fuck out of here.”

“Yes sir,” Lieutenant Collins nods, gesturing for Connor to follow as they leave the office. The HK800 follows silently, and Connor can't help but glance over his shoulder at him.

“We're leaving for a crime scene immediately,” Collins explains. “We got a report in of a murder, it appears the victim's Android has gone deviant and murdered him. Hank, the Android sent by Cyberlife, will assist in the investigation. However, I wanted you in of this, Anderson. You're the best officer for this type of job, and it looks like it might be turning into a right mess.”

Connor nods along as they exit the station, making their way towards the Lieutenant’s car. The Lieutenant gets into the driver's side, and Connor takes the passenger's seat, while Hank settles in quietly in the back. Twisting around, Connor reaches back and offers his hand with a smile.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Hank. My name is Connor Anderson. I look forward to working with you.”

Hank eyes his hand for a moment, his LED flashing yellow briefly, but he takes it and shakes it firmly twice before letting go. His voice is pleasant, though neutral, when he replies. “I look forward to working with you, too, Detective.”

Next to him, Lieutenant Collins shakes his head. “You're a strange one, Anderson. Why you bother to be polite to a machine, I have no idea.”

Connor shrugs uneasily, and tries to ignore the feeling of a pair of steely blue eyes boring into his neck for the remainder of the trip. Although he has worked with the Android officers they have at the station before, having continuously found it an overall positive experience, he can't help but feel this might be different. He learned long ago to trust his gut, and his gut is telling him that this, this is something _big._

 

xXx

 

Turns out, he was more right than he could’ve ever guessed. Who knew he'd be part of the fucking Android revolution? Certainly not him, though to be honest, Hank might be the most surprised one out of the two. The poor Android didn't realize his fall into Deviancy until it was too late, but Connor finds himself unable to regret the outcome.

Androids are officially, legally, considered _people._ They are _alive._ Their faces and mannerisms now match their existence, which is a strange relief for Connor.

Sadly, being ‘human’ doesn't exactly come with a precise guidebook, something Hank quickly finds out. Connor certainly doesn't envy him _that_ messy realization.

 

xXx

 

“I don't understand,” Hank frowns down at the file. “Why would it engender such violent feelings of envy? The perpetrator didn't even _know_ the victims. Logically, he should not have been affected by a relationship that had nothing to do with him, in any way conceivable.”

Getting down into the _why's_ of the motives is something new that came with Hank's Deviancy, Connor has noticed. Before, Hank had simply accepted the motive as it was. Now he's trying to _understand_ it, which is a dangerous pitfall if done wrong.

“I think he must have observed one or both of them from afar, either developing an obsession with one of them and attacking in a fit of jealousy...or he felt neither of them deserved to be happy when _he_ was not. There's also the probability that it's solely Anti-Android related, which in these times is quite likely,” Connor speculates with a frown of concentration on his face. He's typing up his report on the case they're currently discussing. James O'Donnell, 34, with a criminal record of assault, had murdered Sonja Larsen, 39, and Lisa, an AX400, brutally in their home before running away. He’s been gunned down by police in a pursuit turned violent, taking his reasons with him to the grave. Connor's bet is on a hate crime, as they’d found copious amounts of Anti-Android propaganda at his run-down apartment.

“I came to the same damn conclusions, it's just...fuckig senseless,” Hank growls in frustration, causing Connor to look up in surprise. Hank looks conflicted, and very irritated, and Connor feels a flash of sympathy for his now full-time partner. Aiming to distract, Connor sighs in put-upon exasperation.

“Really, Hank, do you _have_ to swear so much?” Connor scoffs, rolling his eyes when it makes Hank smirk. “Reed is the _last_ person you should learn _anything_ from, let alone swearing.”

Hank shrugs. “If that asshole is allowed to exercise freedom of speech, I sure as hell am going to too.”

It's a futile endeavour to curb Hank's foul tongue, but it's become a familiar and almost fond argument between them. It's one of the many ways Hank likes to rile him up, Connor knows, and out of all of them...this is relatively harmless.

Walking around in Connor's kitchen shirtless and in tight boxer-briefs at 6:30am making coffee, is far more taxing on Connor's mental well-being. Whoever designed Hank either had a very thorough understanding of what a _bear_ is in gay culture, or Connor just hit the damn lottery.

Conversation successfully diverted, Connor goes back to work and resigns himself to the fact that he's currently blushing bright red, and Hank hasn't taken his eyes off of him for the last fifteen minutes. There's no way he’s not making note of the vasodilation of the blood vessels in his face, and Connor's increased heartbeat.

He needs to get this ridiculous crush under control, before Hank finally decides to confront him about it. It would be _mortifying._

 

xXx

 

Connor is confused about what happened and why, but it was nothing he could've foreseen. Honestly.

 

xXx

 

“You should wear that more often,” Hank comments causally one day, leaning against the doorway into Connor's bedroom, his (big, hairy, strong) arms crossed over his (tragically covered, but broad, hairy, strong) chest. The belly on him stretches out the tight t-shirt he’s wearing, and Connor is momentarily distracted from the situation at hand (he wants to _lick_ that bushy happy trail he knows is hidden beneath the fabric).

This is stupid, because who forgets, even for a moment, that they're standing _stark naked_ in their bedroom _with a very unsuspected audience._

Connor gapes, blushes, and attempts to cover his crotch.

“But I'm not wearing anything!” he squeaks, startled, and Hank chuckles.

“Exactly,” Hank says with a cheeky wink, the menace, before turning around and _leaving._ What the f-

“A-a-asshole! Learn how to knock!” Connor calls after him, stuttering slightly, before running up to slam the door shut. All he hears is Hank laughing, as he sinks down with his back against the door, holding the doorknob in one hand while he covers his burning face with his free one.

This is _hell._

 

xXx

 

Hank is relentless. Connor doesn't know if the recently aggressive flirting is just another way to mess with him, or if it's actually genuine. The latter _terrifies_ him, because Connor hasn't been in a functional relationship (excluding the few friendships he has) since the Police Academy. He's had brief flings, some better than others, but his brain has always set him apart from his peers and resulted in a set of poorly developed social skills (graduating from high school at fourteen does that to people, apparently). He's found that he simply rubs some people the wrong way, and he's fine with that. He has no need for a large social circle, and is quite happy with the friends he’s got.

He's even been relatively content with adding Hank to that small list of important people, and that's why he's hesitant to entertain any kind of hope towards a romantic relationship. He's quite sure he's not what a recently deviant Android needs for their first foray into an intimate relationship, emotionally or physically. Connor is an emotionally awkward and embarrassingly kinky individual; there's just no way it would work. Explaining why Connor wants to call him _daddy_ and ride his cock to oblivion would most certainly kill Connor if Hank didn't get around to it first.

But, damn it all to hell, Hank is practically a walking wet dream specifically tailored to Connor's needs and fantasies. It's _difficult_ to resist, and Hank is _determined_ to drive him insane, apparently.

 

xXx

 

“Do you _have_ to analyze the evidence _right in front of me?”_ Connor hisses, flushed to hell and glaring at Hank's mouth and wet fingers. Jesus, Connor is sinking to new lows, finding that hot. Damnit.

He also has to stop swearing. It's all Hank's fault.

Hank smirks, not the least bit apologetic, and looks at him knowingly. “It's the quickest way to get results. It’s be a waste of time to tell you to relocate for the process, and we want to solve this case quickly, don't we Detective?”

Connor huffs, and turns his back, scanning the scene. There's more evidence to be examined, and he resolutely ignores the cheeky Android chuckling behind him. 

 

xXx

 

“Well don't you look like shit,” Reed comments over coffee in the break room. He's got his signature ugly smirk on, the racist, bitter, misogynistic, homophobic asshole.

Connor might not be in the best of moods.

“Fuck off, dickhead,” Connor snaps as he throws away the plastic cup of coffee he just finished, ignoring the way Reed chokes on his own beverage and coughs with his eyes wide and shocked.

If it gets back to Captain Fowler, Connor has a spotless record to speak for him versus Reed’s long list of inappropriate behaviour (sexual harassment, harassment in general, hateful speech, violent behaviour; it's a wonder he’s still got his badge. But they're short on officers, and Reed’s smart enough to do good enough work that it would be difficult to get rid of him. Sadly).

Also, he knows most of their colleagues would take Connor's side anyway. More so now that there are Androids who work here by choice, having noted Connor's successful partnership with Hank (former deviant hunter turned revolutionist; freeing those Androids from Cyberlife had been a major turning point in the balance of power between the two sides).

Still, something's got to give. Connor is reaching the end of his rope. It certainly doesn't help matter that the Android _lives_ with him.

He might have to have a _conversation_ soon. Damnit.

(He's working on the swearing bit, still).

 

xXx

 

“Okay, look,” Connor begins, shifting in place on the couch until he's turned his body towards where Hank sits sprawled next to him, his arm stretched out along the back of the couch and fingers previously having played with the hair on the nape of Connor's neck. “We need to talk about this. Do you realize what you’ve been doing to me these past few weeks?”

Hank raises a brow, moving his hand until he can grip Connor's nape and squeeze, causing goosebumps to break out on Connor's arms.

“I’ve been flirting with you in an attempt to further our relationship into a romantic one,” Hank explains with a calm voice. “Do _you_ understand what I’ve been doing to you? You're a certified genius with a PhD in Criminology, and a BAS in psychology. You were the top of your class in high school, University, and the Police Academy. You're in line to becoming the youngest Lieutenant in DPD history. One would _think_ my advances wouldn't have passed over your pretty little head.”

Connor gapes, that familiar blush spreading already, and shakes his head. He decides to ignore the underhanded compliment for now. “I _know_ you’ve been flirting. I just don't think you know what you want! No, wait, you do but I don't think you have all the facts yet. It's not a fully informed decision, and I would advise against an attempt to initiate a romantic relationship between us.”

He yelps when Hank suddenly pulls him close, manoeuvering him until he's straddling his lap, and looks up at Connor with a smirk.

“I’ve already prepared to disclose to Captain Fowler. He told me we could do whatever the fuck we wanted with our private lives, as long as it doesn't affect our work. Considering we’re the best and most efficient team on the force, I’m not worried about that. There's also the fact that you regularly mastrubate to thoughts of me, and can't take your eyes off of me. I'm also partial to the way you’ve treated me with respect since the beginning, and how you've remained a loyal and valuable friend through this whole mess. I am new to emotions, this is true, but I sure as hell _feel_ them. And what I feel for you is unlike anything else. We’ll be so _good_ together, won't we, Connor?”

Conner whimpers, and meets Hank half-way as he’s pulled down into a kiss. Fuck it, he’s only human. There's a limit to how much he can take before he breaks.

 

xXx

 

Connor stares, eyes wide. Sure, he's noted the size of the bulge in Hank's tight briefs before, but the reality of it uncovered and fully erect is another matter entirely.

“Was it really necessary,” Connor begins, voice breaking. He clears his throat before he continues. “Was it really necessary to equip you with... _that?_ I know you said you were designed to be as close to an imitation of a human being as possible, but that's….”

When Connor trails off helplessly, Hank frowns and looks down at his (mouth-wateringly, frightfully) huge dick. “Is there a problem? Do you not find it attractive or something? I can always switch to a different model, but that would take time---”

“---NO!” Connor yelps, momentarily panicked at the suggestion. He shuffles on his knees, bunching up the sheets, and down to where Hank is standing at the end of the bed. Putting his hands on Hank's (broad, strong, firm) shoulders, he gently strokes down his chest (over his pecs and perk nipples) to his belly (strength hidden beneath a deceiving layer of extra material simulating a layer of fat). He licks his lips, eyes on Hank's thick cock, and watches it twitch in interest. “No problem here, and absolutely no switching. You're _gorgeous_.”

It's Hank's turn to flush, though his color is tinted blue and not nearly as pronounced. It's absolutely delicious.

“May I suck your cock?” Connor asks, looking up at Hank through his lashes, and biting his lower lip to prevent a breathless _daddy_ from attaching itself to the plea.

One thing at a time.

Hank's chest rises and falls in a quick intake of breath followed by a sharp exhale. Unnecessary, of course, he doesn't need to breathe. It's only a way to regulate his inner temperature, or in this case, to singal a sudden emotion.

“I find that there are too many things I wish to do to you, and have you do to me, for me to try them all this first time,” Hank begins, reaching out to caress Connor's cheek. “As I learn my preferences, I’ll follow your directions for now. Oral sex seems fucking fantastic, and I can't wait to feel your dick in my mouth and on my tongue. I also believe that the feel and sight of you swallowing my dick will be very pleasurable. So yes, Connor, you may suck my cock.”

Connor groans, his own dick twitching, as Hank puts a hand on his head and pushes him down on all fours. It's enough to put Connor's mouth in line with that gorgeous cock, and he wastes to no time tasting it.

He gives little kitten licks on the leaking head, Hank's precum a form of whiteish lubricant that will come in handy, and fists his hands around the shaft. It’ll be a challenge to get even that fat mushroom tip past his lips, and no doubt his jaw will ache, but _fuck._ It matches Hank's _largeness_ and _strength_ so well, and Connor can't wait to feel him push into his ass until Connor's sobbing for it.

He kisses and licks, up and down the rock-hard dick, dipping down to suck at a pair of heavy, substantial balls (they store the lubricant seeping out of Hank's slit, but otherwise serve no function. Sensitive, though, from the sounds of Hank's moans).

“I shouldn't be surprised that you're good at this. God, Connor, you look fucking fantastic down there,” Hank growls, sliding a hand into Connor's hair and _tugging._

Connor whines, and let's a ball pop out of his mouth in favour of devouring Hank's tip. It stretches his lips and Connor feels tears escape the corner of his eyes as he tries to get as much of Hank's cock inside as possible. It rests heavy on his tongue, pressing down, as he sucks. The hint of teeth is inevitable, but Hank doesn't flinch, merely throws his head back and groans while his hips twitch in an aborted thrust. Connor breathes through it, avoiding gagging, and takes advantage of the excess of drool that pours from his stretched mouth down Hank's shaft by wrapping his hands around him again and jerking him off. He sucks eagerly at the bit he can fit into his mouth, the strange lubricant that is Hank's precum not tasting much of anything. It's an adjustment, but Connor's hard enough to burst, his dick throbbing and weeping from how turned on he is.

He pulls off with a loud slurp, hands still jerking Hank off, and looks up. Hank's blushing blue again, mouth open as he pants in an effort to keep his systems cool.

“Will you fuck me?” Connor asks, breathless and eager. He can take it, he’s fucked himself regularly with his collection of dildos and plugs ever since the Android walked into his life and effectively, into his fantasies. He’ll need a lot of prep, of course, but Hank's fingers are deliciously big and will no doubt do a great job driving Connor absolutely insane.

“Yes,” Hank groans, bending down to push Connor away and down, until he's sprawled on his back with Hank kneeling above him.

“Turn over, on your stomach. Supposed to be easier to prepare you this way, so you’ll be able to take my cock. Also, I find the idea of watching your ass as I fuck into it damn well euphoric,” Hank says as he helps Connor obey, turning him over and immediately cupping both his ass cheeks with his large, warm hands. Connor clutches at the sheets, hands on either side of his head, and moans weakly when Hank parts his cheeks and takes a long damn pause to admire his dry hole.

“Please,” Connor begs, raising his hips a little and spreading his legs wide. He yelps in shocked surprise when he's met with a sharp slap to his ass, looking over his shoulder at Hank. “Wh-what?”

Hank looks intrigued, looking from his hand to Connor's ass, humming thoughtfully. “That was an unexpected impulse. Unexpected, but fulfilling. Your arousal spiked at the moment of impact, and I rather like the red mark left on your pale skin. Your ass is surprisingly round and full for a typical male. So far, I find I can count that as a personal preference.”

As usual, Hank's speech turns into the more stilted way of speaking he had in the beginning, before finding an unholy love for crass words, when he's lost in thoughts. Connor groans and buries his face into the bed, but is promptly shocked into jerking his head up again by another hard, perfectly delivered spank. Oh _God._

“Mm, yes, _definitely_ a preference. You should see how gorgeously your butt jiggles,” Hank comments, and Connor lets out a strangled noise of disbelief. He's going to _die._

Hank gets four more spanks in before he fetches lube and starts to finger Connor's red, tingling ass open. He's relentless, setting a steady but forceful pace that has Connor drooling into the sheets as he cries and begs for _more._

Hank's four fingers in before he deems Connor ready (“I won't risk any tearing, Connor, now shush”), pulling out to hook both thumbs into Connor’s throbbing hole and _stretching_ it. He spends his sweet time looking, too, ignoring the way Connor is shuddering and twitching beneath him, trying to hump the bed but kept in place by Hank's hands. The chilly air hits his overheated, stretched and wet hole and it's _torture_.

He cries in relief when Hank finally relents, and replaces his thumbs with the spongy tip of his large cock. Pressing inside, it's a delicious stretch that has Connor's _toes_ curling. It seems to go on forever, Hank's cock making room for itself as it pushes into the hot, twitching hole of his ass. It's a startling pressure against his prostate, and by the time Hank bottoms out, Connor is a crying mess lost to a heady, desperate headspace.

“Daddy, daddy _please,_ fuck me,” Connor babbles, arching his hips into the heavy weight of Hank pressing him down. He feels Hank's hands settle around his waist, pulling up until his shoulders press into the bed and his ass is raised in the air. No longer pressed into the mattress, Connor's dick weeps in despair, and he can't help but reach down to stroke it.

Hank swears, hands tight and unforgiving at Connor's waist, and then he’s _off._ The pace he sets is hard and fast, forcing desperate cries of _daddy, daddy, daddy!_ and _thank you, more, please_ out of Connor's slack mouth.

Connor comes with a cry, shaking and desperate, but Hank doesn't even slow down. Connor has to let go of his still hard dick to brace his hands against the headboard, lest he risk bumping his head into it _hard._ The ever-present pressure against his prostate prevents his dick from going completely soft, and the steady trickle of spunk creating a pool on the sheets beneath him signifies this is far from over. At this point, speech is beyond him, and he lets himself go limp in Hank's hold.

With a grunt, Hank hauls him back onto his cock with every thrust, and the sound of skin slapping against skin is loud in the room, together with the obscene noise of a well-lubed hole getting fucked open again and again. When Hank finally comes, Connor's begun wailing from oversensitivity, going mad with it even as he begs for more in broken, hoarse pleas.

Hank's roar sounds like static, and his cock throbs violently as he comes hot, powerful bursts of thick liquid deep inside Connor's ass. The load is too large to be human, filling Connor up until he leaks with it, despite the huge cock plugging him up.

“I might’ve... miscalculated...the quantity,” Hank remarks between strange bursts of statics, cock still releasing spurts of thick lube and Connor squirms at the unfamiliar sensation. He's never been this _full,_ and it's strangely arousing despite his utter _exhaustion._

“Mnghh,” Connor slurs, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision. Hank's finally stopped coming, though his cock is still hard enough to stay inside. He grunts at the weight as Hank lies down on his back, elbows on either side of Connor's shoulders to keep from crushing him. Warm lips find Connor's ear and sucks his earlobe playfully. Connor shivers.

“I’ve researched your choice of _endearment_ for me,” Hank observes causally, rutting teasingly against Connor's tender ass and causing his dick to move inside. Distracted, Connor swats at Hank's head in reprimand. Unfazed, Hank continues. “Indeed, I find it quite preferable in this context. I’d like to request that you keep calling me _daddy._ ”

Connor chokes on his own spit, remembering what he'd let slip out of his mouth, delirious with arousal. But before he can recover and attempt to salvage _that,_ Hank presses a sweet kiss to his flushed cheek and pulls his cock out with an embarrassing _plopping_ sound. It releases a _gush_ of Android cum that leaks easily out of Connor's thoroughly fucked, gaping hole.

On his knees, Hank settles between Connor's legs and grabs his tender ass cheeks with both hands. Pulling them apart, he gets himself a good view of the wreckage he’s caused, and Connor groans with embarrassment. Hiding his face in the sheets, he nonetheless lets it happen, because it's hot as fuck and Hank is _clearly_ enjoying himself.

Running a finger up Connor's crack, Hank collects thick globs of his own cum and curiously fucks it into Connor's tender hole. It's no use, of course; it leaks out, even as Connor's hole twitches and struggles to tighten up. A thoughtful hum, followed by his finger disappearing, prompts Connor to lift his face out of its hiding place and look over his shoulder.

Promptly, he drops his head back down and moans weakly.

The damn Android is _licking his finger._

Goddamnit.

 

xXx

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be great! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Connor's gonna be limping for a while and no one will think it's coz of the exceptionally good dickings he's getting at home because he's an awkward but kind genius that works too much and never gets laid.
> 
> Meanwhile Hank's unbearably smug and it's pissing Reed off to an unholy degree because he can't figure out WHY. Meanwhile Collins is cheerfully ignoring the tensions and congratulating Connor on his eventual promotion to Lieutenant for his important role in the Android revolution. Hank remains his partner and declines a promotion of his own.
> 
> AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER coz someone develops the technology seen in the San Junipero episode of Black Mirror and Connor uploads his consciousness to the web or whatever they call it and Hank can access it anytime and thank you for reading my story and bearing with my delerious ranting I shall stop now bye


End file.
